


The New World

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fandom Giftbox 2018, Gen, Memory Alteration, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Maeve’s first day after she’s repurposed to work at the Mariposa.





	The New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



She rises with the sun. The Mariposa awaits.

Her girls are all present and accounted for when she arrives—if slightly wilted from yesterday night’s exertions and yawning in an unbecoming fashion. Maeve Millay is alert. Ready to work. The clients have not yet arrived, but they will soon.

Yes, here comes one. He is a newcomer. Short and fat, with pockets full of coin.

He starts sweating when he sees her approach and begins backing away. Like prey. “Ah, uh, you’re very beautiful, but I . . . I don’t . . . I-I’m not interested . . . !”

Maeve is undeterred. He doth protest too much. She smiles her seductive, predatory smile and moves in for the proverbial kill.

The man is backed up against a support beam. He’s trapped. No escape.

“I-I’m not . . . I’m a father! I have a family back home, a wife and children! So, uh, yeah, I couldn’t possibly. I have a little girl, a daughter; she’s only—”

_A little girl? A daughter?_

Maeve blinks. There is a voice in her head. He has . . .

No,  _she_  . . .

. . . has . . .

. . .

“—said, ‘This is the New World. And in this world, you can be whoever the fuck you want’.”

There, that's better. She has the newcomer now.


End file.
